


Asshole Specter Finishes First

by Rudublynn



Series: Crewmen and Creators [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arson, Battle Scenes, Canon Disabled Character, Developing Friendships, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, Slow Burn, Suspense, Terrorism, War, Woops gotta add the drug use tag, badassery, sci-fi space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudublynn/pseuds/Rudublynn
Summary: -Thristen J. Shepard – Vanguard – Paragade – Colonist – Sole Survivor-Shepard was falling.If there’s anything she hated about fights on high places, it’s getting thrown off them.Winds whipping by fast, and the ground is getting bigger.Not like that's ever a problemNote to self: "Don't piss off a Krogan"A take of the Mass Effect tale in a different light, a space bound adventure of talented people who aren’t exactly whole inside, but find those missing pieces in the warm regard of unexpected friends.Liars between smiles,Soul bound seekers in a big bowl called The Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and Intro:\
> 
> Welcome to _Asshole Specter Finish’s First ___
> 
>  _Yes, the name is ridiculous – I guarantee you will remember it._  
>     
>  _Before you read any further, two things you need to keep in mind._  
>   
> 
> First, this story will venture into AU territory. (Alternative Universe Fic.) I have taken a pistol to canon in every possible way. Things you will not see include The Council acting stupid, moronically evil Cerberus, and Turian’s that are weak minded. Things that you WILL see are Salarians that operate in bullet time, Asari who have biotic swords, liars and murder. Not all things are gum drops and Pijak rainbows.  
> I hope you enjoy this first arch of the Trilogy and have fun joining my Shepard and characters in their grand adventure.  
> 

11: 44 p.m.

He had only needed to stop by to grab his wrench.

That had been his original plan anyways. 

Music greeted Garrus as he let himself out of the elevator. He placed his holo tag on a sideboard as he entered the Hanger, dropping his workout bag at his feet. The turian looked about the space, large fans, tables scattered about and their land rover off to the left hand side. Sliding the bag into an open panel he heard firm steps followed by the squeak of pivoting feet on the metal flooring. Garrus is growing accustomed to hearing these sounds when she rehearsed in the women’s cabin. Never before had he seen her practice himself though.

They had met not too long ago, he himself angerly set on finding a fugitive and her a woman with the desire to understand what was going on. Their mutual understanding brought along siding up against thugs, protecting a doctor in a medical station and making way about the Citadel amongst searching for information had secured their partnership. Garrus jaw slackened at the time when she had allowed him aboard a very craftily vessel like the Normandy.  
Garrus liked the Corporal, not much did he know about her. But he was sure to try to understand more.

He quietly made his way across the first section of the room to the source of the music, hearing what seemed to be fabric sliding over the floor. As Garrus approached the rear-end of the HammerHead he considered walking around it and greeting her, knowing she was not expecting his arrival. Garrus had left the outer compartment earlier that evening to run diagnostics with Tali only to get distracted with reports coming in from c-sec. He’d reschedule their time later. Apart from the soft glow of the lights overhead came the illumination from her omni tool. He kept to the shadows, it provided him concealment to watch her dance, undetected.  
The silhouette she threw against the surfaces of the small corner she chose mesmerized him. Garrus could see what he knew to be golden skin shimmer from a thin film of sweat. Her long dark hair swung between her shoulders as she moved. Soul full dancing, as she claimed her craft to be, what human’s did-do. A poor comparison from the videos he’s watched. Certainly not like this.  
With a scenic tone her music changed tracks, high pitches of what his translator detected to be flute notes, low, high and low again. It was rather mesmerizing. 

He watched as her arms rolled independently yet in perfect sync with each other. It was a serpentine affect that terminated in delicate hand movements that looked to be caressing the dark and embracing the light. What light there was accentuated the muscles that rippled over and between her shoulder blades, a wave of motion from one side of her back to the other. As she turned, her grey shirt, which rolled up to her chest in a tight wad, and tied off with a band. Her hips rolled in a tight, internal circle which demonstrated such utter command of her body as any could hope to achieve. 

Chest lifted as her arms and hands framed her movements, sweeping down over her face. The shadows highlighted her cheekbones, the hollows of her neck. Her eyes were closed as she continued to move, in ecstatic communion with the music. Her features relaxed and tightened to the stain of the rhythm. The occasional gasp or sigh breathed from the woman’s lips as the Turian held his. Pushing a hip out and pivoting on the spot she turned to face the wall. She danced as the primal embodiment of a female, a spirit. Proud. Sensuous. Powerful. Her arms are opened, beckoning out, never ceasing. 

Head thrown back the ends of her hair meeting her waist. Collecting herself back in she swung quickly in Garrus’s direction, she froze.  
The two stared at each other, quiet except for the hum of the machinery and her heavy breathing. 

One second.

Two seconds.

Three s-

“Garrus.”

Her spine straightened and she gave a wary smile. Garrus didn’t know human expressions well. Was she trying to hide what just happened?  
“Please don’t tell anyone.”

Yes. Yes she is.

Shepard looked so tiny. Sometimes he gazed at her and could not imagine any realm of the Spirtits humans had survived in the first place. Then she smelled like like- at the moment anyways she smelled like sweat and flower petals. His own pose flattened. Get your nose in order, Vakarian. Don’t make your superior reprimand you for being intrusive. He defiantly noted

The woman swallowed. 

She shifts then, her toes (Bare he notes) are edging shoes out from under a bench and before he can even open his mandables she's bending over to snatch them up. Swift movements and the woman is whisking around him with a short, "Goodnight!"  
Garrus hears the elevator shut, a click as it goes up and he only then turns around at her departure. A low tone of discomfort leaves his mouth and the Turian taps his claws together,

_Well, this is awkward. ___

12:03 a.m.


End file.
